


Fantasies in Pink

by guiltyhousewife



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyhousewife/pseuds/guiltyhousewife
Summary: Both Charlotte and Tiana fantasize being dominated by the other - a fill for the disneykinkmeme"When did her friend, her best friend, get so strong? Her hands are rough but her skin glows like the toasty, sugary top of a creme brulee in the oily glow of her bedroom lamps."Oh Tia, " she says in her simple, foolish way."





	Fantasies in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the disneykinkmeme

It will start when her patience runs out.

Steady, logical, yielding Tiana will snap, probably in response to something thoughtless Charlotte will let slip past her pretty pink lips yet again. Tiana's frown will come down sharply and she'll stomp over to Charlotte and yank her from her vanity-mirror chair to her feet. Charlotte will gape at Tiana; her Tiana is her friend, her sidekick, her rock and if she does express disapproval, she does it in humble tones. But Tiana will not be humble this time in putting the New Orleans-debutante in her place.

She is lecturing, but passionate.

"You need to grow up, little princess, and start thinking about how you affect other people! You can't spend your whole life wandering around doing what you please and saying what you want, you have to follow the rules just like everyone else! You ain't above that."

Indignation doesn't ever occur to Charlotte, because she is bending in the knees and Tiana's grip is bruisingly strong. When did her friend, her best friend, get so strong? Her hands are rough but her skin glows like the toasty, sugary top of a creme brulee in the oily glow of her bedroom lamps.

"Oh Tia, " she says in her simple, foolish way.

Tiana looks surprised for a moment, at the rosy wet mouth turned upat her in a small shape of wonderment, then her expression becomes determined, and with one thrust of movement, Tiana places her own mouth on her best friend's.

It is Charlotte's turn to become the yielding one. She gasps in surprise, but it is a pretense, because she opens up entirely and lets her savory, lusty friend go wherever she may please with her wonderful tongue. Her lips are so firm, so velveteen, that she feels like she is melting. She bends like a fainting princess from one of her beloved fairy tales and wonders if this is how it is - love's first kiss.

But Tiana doesn't treat her as a prince would, because she draws Charlotte's bottom lip in her own with something resembling a bite out of bitterness. Charlotte squeaks in half surprise, half pain and her hands come up, painted nails griping Tiana's ropey arm.

Tiana isn't having it; she forces Charlotte's arm down to her sides, with a press like an instruction to keep them there. Charlotte is happy to obey. Tiana is nipping down her throat, to the excited, panting swell of her breasts.

Tiana pulls away when it sounds like Charlotte is about to gasp herself into a real, dead faint.

"Get on the table."

And she will, when with an impatient gesture Tiana gestures to Charlotte's own vanity mirror-table. She will climb on top with a pointed lack of grace, struggling with her complicated dress. And then Tiana will push it up, so that all that pink and ivory tulle will be crushed against her bared breasts. With Tiana's fingers inside of her, she will rock her vanity table until all her fancy makeups and jewels tumble onto the carpet uselessly. And she won't care. Her perfectly coiffed hair will tumble down in sweaty, golden curls and she will suck so earnestly on the dark breast offered to her that Tiana pulls her off, giving her a finger instead to worship with her tongue.

With Tiana's fingers inside her, the hardworking waitresses eyes on her like a new moon, she will come harder than she has ever came in her life from any man. Like she comes now, in empty loneliness of her extravagant room, fantasizing about Tiana using her in just this way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In pink ribbon, that's how Charlotte will do it, Tiana is sure.

She will fall asleep on the strong, expensive wine Charlotte will insist she share with her and wake up bound head to toe in ridiculously pink ribbon. She'll squirm and grow flushed at the embarrassment. There is even a large pink bow on the curve of her ass, and a rope of French lace gagging her and another blinding her. The lack of her clothes, the little breezes over her bared body, will annoy her more than frighten her. She will yell out choked protests from behind the moistening lace, but someone will shush her with a feather light touch on her slick lips.

"Come now, honey, don't make a fuss. I'm not going to hurt you."

Tiana will go stock still in recognition at the voice of her best friend.

She will try to garble out another protest, or perhaps an angry question, but Charlotte tweaks a cold hardened, nipple and Tiana keens.

"Now you and I both know Tia that you work way too hard and haven't been getting the proper amount of....lady attention a girl requires" She giggles then. "And I'm a lady, so I can sure enough give it to you!"

Tiana wants to protest again, but she is caught off in a breathy moan of approval when Charlotte glides her hands down her body in something like a warm, worshiping massage coming from a girl who savors all her new toys.

It has been long time since she was last touched in this way.

Charlotte's small white hands are adoring on Tiana's flesh in greedy grabs and rubs and with a pleased little rush of breath, they find her friend's breasts.

"Oh now ain't this just adorable?" Charlotte says with a titter in her voice as she pulls a hardened chocolate nub in between her fingertips and lets it snap back into the plushy mound below.

"Oh God," Tiana moans behind her gag. Charlotte gasps; Tiana moans. It is the full throated, womanly sigh of satisfaction and she arches into the touches of her eccentric friend, as much as she can with bound arms and feet anway.

"Now I hope you don't mind if I take a little taste. I've never been one to resist temptation, you know."

And with a kittenish enthusiasm, she goes about licking Tiana's nipples until the girl is bucking and straining against her pink bondage.

But her fighting takes on a different tone when Charlotte sneaks a hand in between her pressed thighs and tantalizes the swollen lips she finds there. It takes Charlotte leaning all of her miniscule weight down onto her hand on Tiana's chest to keep her still.

Her mouth is wet and lascivious at Tiana's cheek and her whisper is the sweetness of liquor, not the candy she appears to be.

"Now sit still, Tia, you know I get what I want, and right now, hon, I want you."

And then she's inside her. Her perfectly manicured nails are inside her, with a clever little thumb rolling over her clit again and again and her toes are curling and her body is arched in a painful, beautiful angle until she cums all over Charlotte's hand, just as she does now under the covers of her own bed, disregarding it all as a silly fantasy.

*******Even a small review makes me excited to write more for you all, please and thank you!***********************


End file.
